


you are very tired ; the best way to recovery is most often the hardest ; why do they not understand?

by troubledsouls



Series: if you add in a pinch of darkness should it change the story entirely? [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	you are very tired ; the best way to recovery is most often the hardest ; why do they not understand?

he can move. 

that was new. 

there are no tubes and wires attached to him, but the machines are still there. silent. watching. 

he sits up slowly. something feels wrong in his stomach, like something isn't in its proper place. 

he ignores it, though, in favor of looking at all the stitching on it. 

he stands up, and immediately discovers that he's forgotten how to walk. 

he steadies himself beside the bed, and then looks over at the other one. 

he's still split open, but there are no doctors. 

tyler feels odd looking at him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

movement is possible. a good sign. 


End file.
